1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel having a telephone. The steering wheel having a telephone according to the present invention is most suitable for passenger cars and commercial cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone mounted on an automobile is known. This conventional car-telephone is arranged, in a manner similar to a desk telephone at the end of a console box. Because of this arrangement, it is necessary to pick up the telephone by one hand in case the user receives a signal during the running, in which case the driver has to operate the steering wheel.
Further, it is known that a universal arm is mounted on a center pillar and a receiver of a telephone is held on the arm. In this type of telephone, the universal arm is projected frontwardly of the driver, and causes a problem that the view of the driver is disturbed. In addition, the driver has to operate both the universal arm and the steering wheel.
According to another example, it is described in the examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1972/1979 that a main telephone is mounted within the automobile and a sub-telephone is fixed to the pad portion of the steering wheel. In this case, such two kinds of devices as a main and a sub-telephone have to be provided, and a large space therefor is required.